purryproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Havisham
|image= |imagecaption= |partOfSeason= 01 |episodeNumber= 04 |airDate= 25th December 2017 |writer= Purry Sunray |director= Purry Sunray |previousEpisode= Explosion |nextEpisode= Little Buddy }} is the fourth episode of season one of Paradox. It aired on December 25th, 2017 on Purry Productions. It was written and directed by Purry Sunray. Story Purry looks around, confused as she tries to figure out her surroundings. She coughs and splutters, throwing up some sand and weird smoke from earlier. She gets up, brushing herself down as she sees something in the distance, hoping it’s help, she heads towards it. ---- Mira leads the group to kill the goblins and their horses. Austin suggests they steal the horses, whjich everyone doesn’t think is such a bad idea, even Miguel. Mira fires at the goblins, hitting one in the side. ---- Purry sees a woman, crouching inside a very hot desert, holding a knife in her hand as she cries. She’s wearing a wedding dress and in her other hand she holds a piece of black cloth. Purry approaches her, asking if she’s okay when she suddenly turns, holding the knife up and threatening her, telling her to back off. Purry stumbles back, almost falling. Purry asks her if she can tell her where she is but she doesn’t reply, she just stares. Purry edges away from the woman, deciding to continue on. Purry walks, turning back to see the woman following her. Purry worridly gulps but she realises she’s inside some sort of desert, realising she’s in The Barren Region, she turns and instantly remembers the existance of Zombies, realising the woman is one, she apologizes and begins running away from her. The woman gives chase, flailing her knife before stopping after a while as Purry leaves the desert, exhausted and sweaty. She spots a village. ---- A goblin slices at Noah’s face, causing him to stumble to the ground and hold his face, letting out a squeal. Steven and Chey tag team a goblin coming for the distracted Noah, killing it. Miguel grabs onto a horses reigns and throws himself on top of it, holding onto it’s necks as it rears upwards in hostility. Sara grabs Noah, knowing she had to protect her “girlfriend”’s best friend, she turns to hold off any goblins as one suddenly charges at her with their horse, before it can get to her an arrow flies through the goblin’s head, killing it. Sara turn sto Mira, Mira nods as a “you’re welcome” gesture. All the goblins eventually die, leaving their horses, which Miguel and Jayme are trying to control. Mira suggests they take turns riding them. Sara checks Noah’s face, seeing his cheek and part of his eye have been scratched up. She wraps his face up, telling him he’ll be fine. Noah asks Mira what they’re going to do about Purry, Mira says they have to continue on themselves, Purry knows where to go. Noah yells that that’s not fair. Mira says they have to do what they’ve been told. Maria tells Noah that they’ll see Purry again, as she’s strong and she’ll be able to survive on her own. Steven suggests they rest for the night, Mira says they should make it past Goblin Hills before resting, everyone agrees. ---- Chey, looking no older than eight years old, stands in front of a door, a woman standing beside her as she rubs at Chey’s arm awkwardly, trying to comfort the sad looking girl, Chey’s eyes red and puffy as if she’d been crying barely minutes ago. The woman notices her agitated state and leans down, saying she’s so sorry for what happened to her. Chey nods, understanding but not knowing how to form words. The woman stands again, brushing her coat down before turning and clearing her throat, knocking on the door. After a few seconds, a man pulls the door open, he’s rather tall. The woman greets him as Chey continues to stare at her feet until her eyes travel upwards to look at the guy, he’s rather skinny and has a large beard. The man smiles, welcoming them inside. The man leads the two into the front room, pushing open the door and revealing a woman and a small boy inside. The boy’s face lights up as Chey enters. The man tells Chey she’ll be very happy here. The woman introduces herself as the man’s wife, Zhelzie and she introduces the small boy as Jayme. Zhelzie tells her it’s very nice to meet her. ---- Poll what kind of weed is that woman in the desert on? only the best it's the dollar store how good can the kush be? Cast *Purry *Noah *Miguel *Maria *Jayme *Chey *Austin *Arianna *Steven *Andrew *Sara *Scarlette *Mira Trivia * * * Firsts * * * Lasts * * *